Dead Man's Squall
Dead Man's Squall is the fifth episode of eighth season and is the 79th episode overall in'' LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was released on February 17, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis ''Zane's near demise at the hands of Mr. E forces the Ninja to flee aboard the ''Bounty, where they discover that a transmission Zane intercepted may reveal the hidden location of the Quiet One.'' Plot Picking up where the previous episode ends, Zane questioned Mr. E on who he was. Ignoring him, Mr. E fights with Zane, leaving him half destroyed. Before Mr E leaves, he puts something inside of Zane and broadcasts a coded message. The Ninja are searching for Zane when the flashlight shines on him. Nya, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole went down to bring him back onto the Bounty. Onboard, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja and Harumi that Zane has damages to all systems and diverted power to critical life functions, telling them that Zane has to do the rest and reboot himself. As they wonder about the baby, Cole confirms it himself that the Sons of Garmadon called the baby "The key to the third mask." Lloyd soon suggests they leave Ninjago, which Jay was reluctant with as it didn't seem right. But Lloyd tells them that there are other heroes, like Samurai X as Nya still wonders who he is. Some time later, the male Ninja are trying to comfort the baby as he cries. Lloyd suggests Cole give him some milk, but Cole replied that the baby doesn't like it. Jay and Kai wonder what the baby likes to drink before Jay wonders if the baby needs a diaper change. As Cole asks if they even have diapers as he hands the baby to Harumi before they soon prepare to make a bet on who's hood they should use. But, the baby stops crying when they hear Harumi sing to him. She said the baby was just tired before soon putting him in a nearby cradle. Harumi and Lloyd soon went outside to see a storm in the clouds, which Lloyd says his father told him it is the "Dead Man's Squall." They soon have a conversation about their lost parents before Lloyd tells Harumi that she is not alone as she does the same to him and if the Sons of Garmadon are trying to revive his father and whatever happens, she will be beside him before moving closer, to kiss him. But Lloyd quickly backs away and leaves, making up excuses. Cole is checking on the baby before he wakes up and is about to cry again. Cole soon embarrassingly sang Glow Worm, comforting and tickling him before noticing something on his blanket. As the Bounty moves along a storm, Jay is amazed as Nya tells him of a tribe that worshipped Wohira. They were soon summoned by P.I.X.A.L., who found something inside Zane's system: a digital communication link between Mr. E and the Quiet One, which he recorded in his last moments before losing consciousness. After deciphering it, the message says "The trap has been set." As Jay and Kai think it is a joke, Nya suggests using the message to determine the Quiet One's whereabouts. P.I.X.A.L. is already trying to locate them, but the storm is interfering with her trace program and suggests lowering, before Harumi decides against it as the Sons of Garmadon may find them as the storm is providing cover. When Jay asked where they go, Cole barges in, with the baby's blanket, which shows a drawn map on it leading to the last Oni mask. As they look at the map, they wonder why it was wrapped around the baby, who is now in a beige blanket. Cole remarked the Sons of Garmadon probably didn't have diapers either. When Nya wonders if the "X" is where the mask is, Lloyd says the location is Primeval's Eye, because a friend of his mother's never returned from the uncharted vast wilderness of death while trying to map the area out. Nya thinks of it as a good place to not be found. Pretty soon, Jay, who was just concentrating on a meatball the whole time, stabs Kai's hand with the fork, causing Cole to cover the baby's eyes. As Jay tries to apologize and was about to remove the fork, Kai threateningly tells him not to. In the bridge, as Zane was still recovering, a component opens up, revealing what Mr. E put in, a mechanical spider, who heads over to the power supply. Nya doesn't notice as she was too busy grilling Cole for feeding the baby some tea, he tells her that the baby likes it as Jay manages to get the meatball. Pretty soon, the power goes out and they head to the bridge while Harumi grabs the map. They realize the trap was planted in Zane and when they see Samurai X on the screen, P.I.X.A.L. revealed she was Samurai X. Lloyd tells Nya to find the trap and everyone else fight. When the Samurai Mech captured Harumi, Lloyd went after it. P.I.X.A.L., however, ejected back to the Bounty. Lloyd frees Harumi and puts her in the mech to break her fall. He then used the map as a parachute, but broke his arm on impact. Meanwhile, Zane woke up and destroyed the trap. Just when P.I.X.A.L. completed the reboot, her sword destroyed the last thruster. To slow down the fall, Nya uses her Water to control the rain. Meanwhile, Lloyd uses the map as an arm sling and stated they're on their own. Cast *Baby - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Sea of Sand **Dead Man's Squall **Primeval's Eye Trivia *The intro of this episode used Zane's death music, instead of the new theme. *This is the second episode that ends with Lloyd suffering from some sort of injury, i.e, a broken arm or dislocated shoulder. The first is "Return of the Overlord" where he suffered from a twisted ankle. **It is, coincidentally, the same arm he injured in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *P.I.X.A.L.'s confession is quite similar to Nya's: when both are unable to assist the team, they reveal their secret. *Samurai X's identity is revealed in this episode, being P.I.X.A.L. This raises suspicion, as it is unknown how she was able to return to her physical form. **Presumably, like Zane in "The Titanium Ninja," she created her new body secretly. *It is revealed why the Baby was the key to finding the third Oni Mask, the Mask of Hatred; the swaddling clothes used wrap the Baby was actually a map, meaning that the "key" the Sons of Garmadon members were referring to in the previous episode was the map. Also, because that Wu is part Oni, he would have to remove the mask from the temple, as only people with Oni blood could. *Lloyd broke the fourth wall in this episode; when Harumi suggested to use the map to the Mask of Hatred as a parachute, Lloyd replied in exasperation that this only works in cartoons. **This is similar to when Nya and Kai were trying to fix the console on the Destiny's Bounty in Season 7. *After Mr. E knocked Zane unconscious, he made a remark which sounded like gibberish. It was instead a message to the Quiet One. He said "The trap has been set" backwards. **This is similar to the fifth season episode "Stiix and Stones," in which Zane was damaged and he can only speak backwards. ***Harumi probably deliberately told them to stay in the storm so they wouldn't find out she was the Quiet One. *Harumi took down her family photos that she had put up in the Bounty's sleeping quarters' bulletin board where the Ninja have their own family photos, probably because she knew she had to leave soon before the Ninja found out that she was the Quiet One. *A brief scene when Cole briefly holds aloft the baby is a reference to The Lion King. *Nya mentions a mythical storm spirit, Wohira. *The scene where P.I.X.A.L. is controlled by Harumi and says "There is no P.I.X.A.L., only the Quiet One" is a reference to the movie Ghostbusters. **A similar line is said in "Grave Danger" when Bansha possesses Misako. Errors *Jay's meatball seems to change size. *Before Mr. E goes to attack Zane, he cracks his neck. However, this is physically impossible, since he is a Nindroid. *When Harumi is holding the baby there seems to be another photo next to Ronin's in the cork board but when Harumi puts the baby in the crib the photo is gone. Gallery MoS79EStare.png MoS79Faceoff1.png MoS79Faceoff2.png MoS79MrE.png MoS79EReady.png MoS79Frozen.png MoS79Nya.jpeg Zane defeated by Mr.E.png MoS79Zane Freezing Mr. E.jpg|Zane freezes Mr. E. HeMustReboot.png Worried.png AlmostBrokenBounty.png|The Destiny's Bounty crashed into a Jungle BraceForImpact.png BabyWu DeadMansSquall.png|Baby Wu RevealingTheSamurai.png Samurai X_Revealed!.png|P.I.X.A.L. revealed to be Samurai X RobotHug.png|P.I.X.A.L. and Zane together again DamagedMech.png|Samurai X Mech damaged AloneInTheJungle.png HUGE Jungle.png Spider song.jpg|Harumi singing to Baby Wu tumblr_inline_p4nx42srdb1u39b2j_500.png|Harumi about to kiss Lloyd References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network